<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Millicent Bulstrode gets her wish by vixevilcat7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515321">Millicent Bulstrode gets her wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7'>vixevilcat7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Millicent Bulstrode never seemed to be mentioned as much more than a background character, therefore I decided I'd write a story just for her. So this one is for you, Millicent Bulstrode!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millicent Bulstrode/Marcus Flint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>vixevilcat7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Millicent Bulstrode gets her wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millicent Bulstrode knew she wasn't a pretty girl, like Daphne Greengrass, nor was she a loud girl, like Pansy Parkinson. She tended to stay in the background and keep her head down. You could almost call her a wallflower.</p><p>She didn't get called on in class a lot. She wasn't sure if it was because the teachers automatically assumed she was as dumb as a box of rocks, like Crabbe and Goyle, or because she gave off 'don't bother me' vibes. Either way, she just drifted along in the wake of the more popular Slytherins.</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't want attention, she just knew she'd probably never get any attention. She heard the other girls whisper behind her back. 'average, plain jane' those were a few of the kinder remarks made about her, even in Slytherin.</p><p>Even when she was home, she'd hear her own mother bemoaning the fact that they'd likely never marry Millicent off. They'd be lucky to even find a Muggleborn willing to take her off their hands. If she heard the phrases 'on the shelf or maiden aunt or even spinister' one more time, she'd start screaming and throw herself off her balcony.</p><p>Said balcony being low enough and Millicent being just tall enough that she could drop off and land on her feet, it wasn't saying much. The best she could hope for was a broken nose, if that. All she wanted was just to be wanted and loved, by someone, anyone.</p><p>There was someone she desperately wanted to notice her but, at this point, it was a pipe dream. He'd never notice the quiet, plain Jane, wallflower. His type always wanted the beauties, like Daphne. While he'd been here, she had been the main one to receive his attention. It had broken Millicent's heart every time she had to walk through the common room, past them, to get to her dorm. The pain had eased once he graduated but still, Daphne got letters from him ever so often. Just once, GOD, just once, she'd have loved to have gotten one little note from him!</p><p>Back in third year, they'd finally gotten their permission to go to Hogsmeade. The girls in her year actually invited her to walk down with them, out of pity more than anything, because they hooked up with their boyfriends and she ended up wandering around by herself. More than once, that year, she'd hidden out in the bookstore or the pet shop until she saw a crowd heading back to school, then she'd fall in line, near the back and head back to Hogwarts. Eventually, she just started making excuses or outright refusing to go. It just wasn't worth the effort of getting ready. At least, with everyone gone, she had plenty of time to study and stay caught up on her homework. Ever so often, when she was running low on chocolate or candy, she'd still make the trip, but that was all.</p><p>When fourth year came around, she was thrilled to go to the Quidditch world cup. It wasn't because of the matches, though. He was there! With his friends and family, true, and naturally Daphne was there but still, she got to feast her eyes on him again! It was much better than holding a newspaper clipping over her heart. His pictures didn't do him justice, not at all! Much to her surprise, Daphne invited HER to hang out with them! It wasn't until later, much later, she finally realized why. She was the only other Slytherin girl there. Of course, it wasn't because they were friends, god knows, Daphne would have much preferred Pansy or Tracy there, definitely not her though. It didn't matter because she got to be near him. Over the years, she'd resigned herself to their relationship. She tried to tell herself, it didn't hurt when they held hands or kissed in front of her. Inside, she really wanted to yank Daphne baldheaded and stomp her guts out but outside, she smiled serenely at them. After the game was over and they were in Daphne's (lucky dog) private tent, she retreated to the corner with a book as the two of them drank with his friends and socialized.</p><p>When the terror started and they realized tents were being set on fire, he led them outside and told them to run to the forest, he'd find them. Daphne was in a total panic, screaming and crying. He turned to Millicent. It was the first time he'd ever spoken to her, directly. "I need you to get Daphne out of here. Can you do that?" she nodded, mesmerized by his eyes. "Listen closely, go to the woods. Stay there until I come for you, yeah?" she nodded again. He actually smiled, put his hand on her cheek and pecked her on the forehead. "Good. I knew I could count on you." He turned her to Daphne and gave her a gentle push.</p><p>She grabbed Daphne's hand, glanced back at him and started running. She swore to herself that she was never washing her face ever again! As they reached the end of the campsite, they stopped long enough to catch their breath. She looked back and saw something that made her heart clench in horrified confusion. He was now in a robe and mask, just like the ones who were wrecking the camp! 'What, what was going on?! Was he, was he one of THEM?!' she shoved Daphne ahead of her and kept running, in true terror this time.</p><p>"Stop, Millie, please stop! I can't breathe, I need to stop!" Daphne sobbed breathlessly. Millicent stopped and looked around. Maybe this was a good enough distance. She could still see the tents, but for now they would rest. If the madness got any closer, however, they'd have to go further into the woods. As she leaned against a tree, catching her own breath, Millicent thought of what she'd seen. Daphne hadn't looked back, so she had no idea what had caused Millicent to freak out like that.</p><p>If she didn't know, Millicent wasn't about to tell her. It was for HIM to decide if she needed to know. Millicent knew who they were, Death Eaters, she should. Her own father was one or used to be before he went to Azkaban after the first war. He had been released seven years later and had sworn to her mother that he was done! She had to wonder now, 'were those just young recruits or had her father been there with them?' According to her mother, her father hadn't been an active Death Eater, he'd actually been more of a trainer. He prepared them for what might or might not happen on a mission, what to say and do if captured and basic healing spells if they should happen to be wounded.</p><p>It sounded as though the commotion was dying down now. She hoped so, as she was anxious to check on her parents. She'd know soon enough if her father had lied. She carefully examined her own feelings. To her shock, the horror of discovering his new status hadn't dampened her feelings for him at all. She still loved him, only now it was wrapped in<br/> fear of his new 'job'. She wondered how that worked out with Quidditch. If he was in the middle of a game or practice and got 'called', how did he get away from his team? Many times her mother had described being in the middle of a dinner party or just having supper with her and Millicent and having to watch his left arm twitch and him make hasty excuses before leaving.</p><p>She heard footsteps running towards her and Daphne. Peeking out, she was relieved to see it was him. He slowed down and motioned her to him. She warned Daphne to stay hidden. He knew she knew, he'd seen her look back. She walked out to him. "Did you tell her?" he wanted to know, nodding to where Daphne was still hidden. "Not my business, is it? Why should I interfere in something not my business?" she replied. He smiled, amused by her feisty retort. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She nodded. "Not a problem. If there's nothing further, I need to get back to my parents now." She walked away, hiding her watery eyes. He hadn't cared any more about her than anyone else. All he was worried was Daphne's safety and if she had ratted him out to Daphne!</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, she settled in for another year of listening to Daphne crow about her Quidditch playing boyfriend. That all changed the first night when it was announced that two other schools would be joining them! Maybe now, she'd find someone of her own. It saddened her to realize she was actually hoping to settle for someone outside her own country, just to be happy.</p><p>With the announcement came the parade of new students. After one look, she knew Beauxbatons was out of the equation. Then came Durmstrang and suddenly she was as excited as the rest of the girls. There were some very attractive boys and maybe they weren't all obsessed with the beautiful, model types. Surely there was at least one or two who could be attracted to a plain Jane wallflower. In the days following the new arrivals, though, it became clear that no, they were as obsessed with the beauties as any boy at Hogwarts, with the exception of Viktor Krum. But even the girl he chose to like was attractive in her own way and Hermione Granger certainly proved that, to everyone at the Yule Ball! She was almost unrecognizable in her stunning gown, with hair and makeup perfect.</p><p>Much to the surprise of nobody in their house, Millicent chose not to attend the Ball. Several of the other girls were going in a group, hoping to attract the notice of the Durmstrang students. They invited Millicent to go but she refused, on the grounds that she had nothing to wear. She had, in fact, several very beautiful gowns that her mother had sent but she just wasn't in a dancing, frolicking mood. Daphne had actually accepted the invitation from a Durmstrang boy, of course making it clear that her boyfriend, the QUIDDITCH player, had okayed it for her to attend with someone else. That night, as Millicent sat in the nearly empty Common room with a few of the lower grade students, doing homework, an owl was admitted into the room. It flew directly to her. There was no note, no package, nothing to indicate whose owl it was or where it had come from. All it had was a rose. It lit down on the arm of her chair and held out its leg. She untied the rose, the bird flew away, apparently not needing a reply. She held the rose to her face. 'Who had sent it?' she put it in water and set it on her nightstand.</p><p>As each challenge grew harder and harder, several more times she received a rose by owl. She still had no clue who was sending them. There was never an address or note, nothing! She wasn't even sure of the owl because it was a different owl each time! She kept them until they wilted, then pressed them gently into her diary. Then came the awful day of the final challenge. Four had gone into the maze, only three came back alive.</p><p>With the news that the Dark Lord was back, came back all the terror she had felt at the Quidditch world cup! She knew her father was, once again, going to be dragged into it. He had admitted to her mother, that horrible night, that some 'old associates' had already approached him about taking up his training post again. They had also implied, he said, that Millicent might be turned to 'the cause'. He hadn't mentioned how they night use her but her mother had her own suspicions about that, especially when Millicent wrote home and told her of the mysterious flowers being sent to her. At the thought that she was possibly being targeted by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, she immediately vowed to stop receiving the flowers.</p><p>Almost as if sensing the flowers would be refused, the next owl brought a box of her favorite candy. 'Who was this person?! How did they know she loved roses and her favorite candy?!' Millicent went home and showed her mother everything that had been sent. Her mother nodded. Millicent was definitely being courted, her suitor just hadn't tipped his hand yet. On the one hand, she was thrilled. Her baby girl wouldn't be left on 'on the shelf'. On the other hand, knowing some of her husbands 'associates', she was terrified at the thought of her baby girl being at the mercy of one of them. For Millie's own sake, she hoped it was, at least, one of the young recruits being told to court her daughter. She didn't think she could stand the thought of handing her daughter over to Dolohov, McNair or Mulciber or even the younger unmarried Lestrange.</p><p>Her husband came back from a meeting, telling her they were invited to a ball at the Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord and his Inner Circle would be there as well as all the young men and women he'd been training. He warned her that Millicent might not be forced into an arranged marriage as she and Millie were fearing, she might be about to be forced, instead, into training for receiving the Dark Mark. Myrtle cried out and capped her hands over her eyes. That was even worse than an arranged marriage! If Millicent was caught with THAT on her, it would be Azkaban for her! She and her daughter cried the rest of the night.</p><p>The next day, they went out shopping as if the night before never happened. To all appearances, it seemed to be a regular mother-daughter shopping trip. They went to Tattings and Twilfit for new dress robes for that night's ball. While they were there, they were inconspicuously inspecting wedding robes as well. Millicent pointed out the set she liked the most and they were added to their order, Myrtle winking conspicuously at the sales clerk saying, "Never can tell when I might have to planning a hasty wedding, right, my dear?" Millicent, her face bright red with embarrassment, swiftly nodded and left the shop.</p><p>As if that wasn't bad enough, she ran right into a hard body just outside the door and fell flat on her back. To her horrified mortification, it was none other than the boy she had spent the last four years dreaming and fantasizing about, Marcus Flint. And of all the luck, she had apparently interrupted a date because Daphne Greengrass was hanging on to his arm, looking down at her, smirking. He offered his hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right, darling?"</p><p>Millicent stammered as she came to her feet. "I'm fine. Completely ok. I must apologize. I was the one not watching where I was going. So sorry. Please, I'm fine."</p><p>"Oh, let her be, Marcus. She said she's fine. We'll be late if we don't get a move on." She remarked as she inspected her nails. Millicent felt like taking her down in the street, right then and there, and beating the snot out of her! She raised her eyes to Marcus and assured him again she was ok. He smiled, patted her shoulder, then led Daphne on down the street. After they passed, she stood there, waiting for her mother and holding her shoulder where he had touched it, a soft smile on her face.</p><p>That night, as she was dressing for the ball, she wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book and her cat. She really hated getting dressed up, especially since she'd realized what all the roses now meant. But her presence was mandatory. Thankfully, unlike the Quidditch cup, there would be more girls there than just her and Daphne. On the down side, someone wanted her there to observe and possibly meet her. She shuddered at the thought of some of the men she was possibly going to meet this evening. She went down and met her mother at the bottom of the stairs. They went to her father's study and the three of them went through the Floo, directly into a small coat room at the Manor.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson and Daphne were already there, gossiping. As Millicent came through, they both tittered and whispered, staring at her. "Is there a problem?" she snapped at them.</p><p>"Oh, no, we were just wondering when the wedding is going to be?" Pansy snarked at her.</p><p>"She's not getting married here, Pansy, it must be going to happen in Europe where he lives, isn't that right, Millie?" Daphne smirked at her.</p><p>Millicent rolled her eyes. Evidently, the fact that she and her mother had been spotted purchasing wedding robes had already made the rounds of the gossip mill. "Yes, because l have such a huge rush of suitors beating down my parents' door! I'm so positively thrilled to get married!" she fired back at them. The smirks disappeared off both girls' faces at her words.</p><p>Having effectively silenced them, she followed her parents into the grand ballroom. She looked around, waving at Tracy and Astoria, them being the only girls in Slytherin who were genuinely friendly with her. They both rushed over and hugged her. "Oh, no, Millie! You, too?" they gasped.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"We were ordered to be here tonight. We've been receiving flowers, by owl mail, for the past year." Astoria whispered to her. Millie's eyes widened. So it hadn't been just her with a mysterious suitor! She wished she'd known as they could have stuck together throughout this whole ordeal.</p><p>"Have either of you figured out why we're here tonight? My dad says it might not be marriage, it might be the Dark Mark, for me anyway." Millie told them in a low voice.</p><p>"Oh no! The Dark Mark! That's worse than marriage!" they chirped softly, looking terrified. Just then, a huge hand fell onto each girl's shoulder. They hadn't noticed the music starting up. They looked up. Mulciber was standing behind Astoria, McNair was behind Tracy and Dolohov was standing behind Millicent. "The Dark Lord awaits. Come, girls. He wishes to meet you." As one, the three girls gulped in fear and allowed themselves to be reluctantly steered toward the dias at the other end of the room. At the first sight of the Dark Lord, all three gasped and tried to back away. Millicent felt like an anchor, Astoria and Tracy were hanging from each arm. She could feel them trembling as much as she was.</p><p>"Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Come forward, my children, come forward." The girls were pushed until they were at the steps of the dias. They were shoved down to their knees and made to bow. "Rise up, my dears." The girls looked up at him in fear. "I am always in need of followers but alas, in times of few births, followers run in short supply. However, I'm sure I don't need to point out that we can easily correct that. I believe, at least two of you have betrothal contracts signed? Miss Bulstrode, we need a contract for you, I see. Hmmm, let me think about this and I will inform your parents when I find a suitable match for you. That is all for tonight. Enjoy the ball, my dears." He waved them away as he turned his attention to other matters.</p><p>The girls rushed away before he could change his mind. They ran to the nearest powder room to huddle together and cry. There was a knock at the door. "Stori, you ok?" even through the door, Millicent recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. That meant he was more than likely her match. They wiped their tears away, repaired each other's makeup and opened the door. Putting on their best fake smiles, they exited the powder room and rejoined the party. Draco pulled Astoria onto the dance floor and Theo Nott came up to Tracy. They soon joined them, leaving Millie, alone as usual. "Would you like to dance?" she gasped and turned to face Marcus Flint. He tipped his head and held out his hand. She could see Daphne's face darkening from feet away but she didn't care. She'd waited years for even a bit of notice from him and damned if she was going to pass it up now. She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.</p><p>After that magical dance, she floated through the rest of the evening. That was the only time, the whole evening, that he spoke or even looked at her but it was enough. That one dance would fuel her dreams for weeks, maybe even months.</p><p>That year, she went back to school knowing, at any time, she could be called into training or into a forced marriage. She didn't want to be a Death Eater! Dumbledore couldn't help with the marriage deal but he could certainly help with the other. Which is how she ended up in the Headmasters office, asking if there was any way he could help her. He asked if she'd be willing to spy for him. It would be nothing major, just observing the behavior of her fellow classmates and keeping an ear open to the ones who might be in danger of joining the Dark Lord. In particular, he asked her to keep him posted on anything to do with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Knowing Malfoys dad had been one of the Dark Lord's biggest supporters, she could understand why Dumbledore wanted him under surveillance. If the Dark Lord should happen to start his next campaign to take over the Wizarding world, it stood to reason that Draco's dad, and by extension Draco himself, would be the first to know about it. As if she didn't have enough to worry about, her unknown suitor had sent her another box of her favorite candy on the first night back at school.</p><p>Over the next couple of months, she listened and reported everything she saw and heard. She, Tracy and Astoria stuck together, closer than ever. Now that they knew about their possible fates, they knew each was still going to receive mysterious presents until they were actually presented to someone. They watched as Dolores Umbridge terrorized the teachers she wanted rid of and played up to the ones she found useful. They knew about Dumbledore's Army much sooner than Umbridge did and tried to help them as much as possible by throwing the Inquisitorial Squad off track as often as they could. Millicent even went so far as joining so she could help distract them from the inside.</p><p>Unfortunately, they couldn't stop Umbridge from finding out and putting everyone in detention. When the Weasley twins set off their fireworks and escaped the school, Millie, Tracy and Astoria cheered the loudest as they flew away. The next day, they were stunned at the headline blaring the fight at the Ministry of Magic. They were even more stunned at Malfoys dad being arrested as one of the major players in that fiasco. On the train, they found a car as far away from their house and the Trio as they could manage. They had to wonder how much longer they would have their own free will before they were either marked or married.</p><p>Sixth year was a year filled with tears and terror. From the raid on Diagon Alley that cost them Mr. Ollivander to the fact that strange things were happening at Hogwarts, they weren't sure what was going to happen next. First it was Katie Bell coming into contact with a cursed object, then Ron Weasley was poisoned. As if those two things weren't bad enough, Malfoy and Potter had the sudden urge to duel in the haunted girls bathroom and Potter almost killed him with a spell he 'said' he hadn't realized the effects of. 'Who in their bloody right minds used a spell they 'didn't know the effects of'?!' Apparently, Harry bloody Potter, that's who! This was the year that Millicent gave up all hope of help. The year ended with the tragic death of Dumbledore. Nobody else knew that she had secretly been reporting to him and now she was in the same fix as before. Her third option had just been blasted off the Astronomy Tower and slammed into the ground six stories down.</p><p>That summer, she went home. She was too depressed to do anything. Not even Astoria and Tracy could cheer her up. She had fully resigned herself to either marriage or the Mark, whichever came first. She attended meetings with her parents and watched listlessly as various members were crucioed for various failures. The one bright spot that summer was the spectacular breakup of Marcus and Daphne! Apparently he had been cheating on her for years but she'd never managed to catch him at it until now. Witch Weekly printed a special edition the next week outlining his team's decisive victory and the huge celebration afterwards. Marcus was grinning widely, girls in each arm, winking at the camera.</p><p>As she prepared for her last year of school, she tried not to think about the last meeting she'd been to. She had been called before the Dark Lord and told her marriage contract was being finalized. She wasn't told who her match was nor did she ask. She didn't want to know. She was told that her wedding would be performed immediately after graduation. By then, the Dark Lord fully anticipated being in control of both the Ministry and Hogwarts. She basically sleepwalked through the whole year. She knew students were running away and being returned or just outright disappearing but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had a year to prepare herself to enter a forced, loveless marriage and that was exactly what she was doing.</p><p>Then, so suddenly, she couldn't comprehend it, the final battle was HERE! It was going on now, with every fight being to the death, every spell thrown could save a person or send them to the afterlife. The Slytherin's had been sent back to the dungeons after stupid Pansy had opened her big mouth and tried to turn Potter in. Millie grabbed Astoria and Tracy to keep them close. They were trying to help as much as they could but they hadn't had a full year of defense to fall back on. They only had the Unforgivables and simple children's spells that wouldn't harm a child, much less a fully trained, eager to kill Death Eater! As they inched their way from the dungeons to a shadowy alcove, she felt the two girls ripped away from her. "No! Astoria! Tracy!" she whirled around, only to sag in relief. It was going to be fine.</p><p>Draco and Theo Nott were there to help protect them! The boys kept themselves in between the girls and the fighting. A third, masked figure ran up to them. They aimed their wands at him. He raised his hands and his mask. It was Marcus! He had come to join the fight. He aligned himself with the other boys and the three of them fought every Death Eater who strayed towards them. Several times, members of the Order would run by and stop to watch the boys, always smiling once they realized which side the boys were fighting for, even Marcus in his clearly recognizable Death Eater robes. After Voldemort went down, the room exploded with cheers. It didn't take long to wind the fight down after that. Even the Death Eaters seemed tired of fighting. The ones who didn't escape were quickly caught, rounded up like cattle and put into the dungeons until they could be transported to either Azkaban or the Ministry. When their group was approached, the boys already had their hands up and wands on the ground. The girls surrendered their wands as well. Marcus and Draco were especially guarded until something could be arranged. They didn't want to arrest the boys, they'd been fighting for their side. But at the same time, they was wearing Death Eater robes and they did have the Dark Mark. Theo Nott was the only boy in the group who was unmarked.</p><p>The Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, came over to personally talk to Marcus and Draco. "Mr. Flint, Mr. Malfoy. It was nice of you to join the fight. Even nicer to realize it was the right side. I have to ask, though? Why?"</p><p>The two looked at each other. "Because, sir, it was the right thing to do. We could see what kind of future it would be if he won, so we wanted to help ensure that he didn't win." Draco said. Marcus nodded.</p><p>"You understand that, even though you did fight for our side, we still have to have a trial for you, just to make sure everyone knows you did, in fact, help us?" he asked. "In the meantime, you won't go to Azkaban but you will be under house arrest until that trial."</p><p>Both boys nodded. That worked for them. The girls and Theo were given their wands back. Draco and Marcus would get theirs back after their trials. Marcus was released to the custody of his mother who was told the conditions. He wasn't to leave the house on his own until his trial. If he wanted to shop or visit with friends, he would need her to go along with him. Draco's mother was told the same thing for both Draco and Lucius. Surprisingly, Draco's parents had also turned on the Dark Lord.</p><p>As Millicent sat there in the floor beside Marcus, she had to hold herself back from questioning him about his change of loyalties. While she was trying to work up the nerve to just talk to him, he turned and pulled her close. He looked her right in the eyes. "Damn, darling, I've been waiting years to do this." With that, he pulled her right into his lap and kissed her! She stiffened in surprise and then wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for so long, they were out of breath by the time they broke loose.</p><p>When she blushed and tried to move off his lap, he laughed and kept her still. "Millie?"</p><p>"Hmm?" she sighed dreamily.</p><p>"I need to ask you something important, like real important." He began. She turned to look at him.</p><p>"Remember that marriage contract the Dark Lord was drawing up for you?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes widening. 'How had he known about the marriage contract?!'</p><p>"My mother is looking into whether it's still in place. Since the Dark Lord is dead now, it might be null and void." She told him, thinking he might be worried about intruding on someone else's territory.</p><p>"Do you want it to be null and void?" he stared at her intently.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't even know who he had matched me with. I didn't ask and he didn't tell." She was wondering why he was asking so many questions about it.</p><p>"Millicent, that marriage contract, it was with me. I was going to marry you as soon as you graduated Hogwarts. I actually asked the Dark Lord if I could be your match. He agreed and drew up the contract. Millie, sweetie, will you marry me?" Marcus asked her.</p><p>Millicent felt like she was in a dream. This HAD to be a dream. There was no way on this green Earth that Marcus Flint, her dream man, the one she had loved and pined over for seven years, SEVEN WHOLE YEARS, had just asked her to MARRY HIM!</p><p>"Wh-what?! You, you want to what?! Did, oh my god! D-did you just say MARRY?! You want to marry me? Seriously? You, you really, truly want to marry me?!" she was crying and hyperventilating. Marcus was laughing softly as he held her close.</p><p>"Darling, I've wanted you since the Quidditch world cup. Remember when I had you to keep Daphne safe for me?" she remembered. It was the first time she had ever really felt mad enough to beat someone up. "I just wanted a reason to talk to you for a moment. My whole deal with Daphne was to hide the fact that she was actually dating Blaise Zabini. His mother refused to support or even acknowledge the Dark Lord and it was causing problems for Daphne and Blaise. Her parents didn't want her involved with anyone not aligned or actively supporting HIM. That's where I came in." he tipped his head down to see her face. "You really believed it, though, didn't you? Guess my acting was a little too good, yeah?"</p><p>Millicent was still gasping over the proposal. After fully registering what he's just told her, she raised up in his lap, looked him in the eye and told him. "You better BELIEVE I want to honor that contract! Yes, I'll marry you!" they sealed the deal with another long kiss. Then sat laughing and talking until they were told to head into the Great Hall.</p><p>Millicent found her mother and let her know she wanted to go ahead with the marriage contract. Her mother examined her and realized her daughter was deliriously happy as was young Flint. She found an official and brought him over. Since technically it was the day she would have graduated, it was also her wedding day. She didn't care one whit that she was dressed in her school robes or that he was still in Death Eater robes.</p><p>On the day of the final battle, after the fight was over, Millicent Bulstrode got her wish. She married the man who loved her and wanted to hold and protect her for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>